


Interrogation

by Tamari



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce, PIERCE Tamora - Works
Genre: F/M, Forum: Goldenlake, Gen, Humor, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: Meet the family has never been so terrifying.





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 Goldenlake Wishing Tree, for max, with prompt 'The four vetting a serious Sandry suitor.'

_What time is he getting here?_ Tris thought irritably, tugging at her skirts. They didn't itch, of course, none of Sandry's fabrics did, but she was still grouchy.

_You gotta have patience, Coppercurls._ Briar was seated on the couch, his feet propped up on a nearby table. _You'll get your chance to threaten him with death by lightning if he ever hurts Sandry._

_Soon,_ Daja answered Tris. She stood against the window, sketching out ideas for her next living metal creation on the sill.

Meanwhile, Sandry was steadfastly ignoring their chatter as she approached their house. She glanced over at her beau, who rode beside her on a glossy black gelding he liked to call Stompy.

"It's going to be weird," he said. "I'm kind of scared of your siblings, you know."

Sandry rolled her eyes. "I know. It's not going to be weird. All right, it will be, but they're my family! Briar might tease you a bit, but once he sees you're not just some Bag, you'll get along fine."

Briar threw open the door before they had even dismounted. "Well, well, well, look what the dragon dragged in."

"The dragon—?"

Chime flew out the door with a screech, circling around Sandry's horse, who was used to it, and Stompy, who was not. Sandry glared at Briar while trying to calm him down. "Was that necessary?"

"Yes," said Briar unrepentantly. He looked unimpressed. "Now bring your rich boy-toy in. We have interrogation to do. This is serious business."

Thirty minutes later, the grilling showed no sign of stopping. The three other members of the Circle had heard or deduced her suitor's name (Francois), how they met (his job as a scribe for Duke Vedris), his own family relationships, the endings of his past romances, his future plans, and probably the color of his loincloth. He gritted his teeth and persisted; for Sandry, it would be worth it.

Finally, Tris crossed her arms and raised a red eyebrow. "This is all preliminary, you understand, but we don't… disapprove. At the current time."

"Keep your neb clean," Briar added. Daja nodded but didn't say anything; silence made her more intimidating, or at least that's what the new Winding Circle students told her.

Francois grinned unrestrainedly, but Sandry just rolled her eyes.


End file.
